zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of downloadable content in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The following is a list of downloadable content that are featured or mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Downloadable content Updates Several free updates have been released for the game on both systems, Switch and Wii U. Each update can expand the game content or fix bugs and glitches. * Version 1.1.0, released on March 2, 2017 * Version 1.1.1, released on March 30, 2017 * Version 1.1.2, released on April 11, 2017 * Version 1.2.0, released on May 1, 2017 * Version 1.3.0, released on June 29, 2017 * Version 1.3.1, released on August 7, 2017 * Version 1.3.3, released on November 9, 2017 * Version 1.3.4, released on November 21, 2017 * Version 1.4.0, released on December 7, 2017 * Version 1.5.0, released on January 31, 2018 Expansion pass An expansion pass has been made available along with the game release on March 3, 2017. It offers three downloadable content packs which cannot be sold separately, one bonus and two forthcoming DLC packs. The first one was released on June 30, 2017, and the second one was released on December 7, 2017. The expansion pass is now achieved with "The Champions' Ballad" DLC Pack 2 release. Expansion Pack Bonus It is available immediately when the Season Pass is preordered or ordered: * Three new Treasure Chests will appear in the Great Plateau. One treasure chest will contain an exclusive in-game shirt (Link's shirt will have the Nintendo Switch logo on it). This treasure chest can be found near the Ja Baij Shrine on the top fortress perimeter structure. One treasure chest contains a ruby, it is found right next to the Oman Au Shrine. The third and final treasure chest contains bomb arrows outside the Keh Namut Shrine. The Master Trials DLC Pack 1 The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - The Master Trials pack is the first DLC pack and was released on June 30th 2017, via the update version 1.3.0. * New side quests: "EX Trial of the Sword"; "EX Strange Mask Rumors" and "EX Teleportation Rumors!"; "EX Treasure: Ancient Mask", "Fairy Clothes", "Twilight Relic" and "Phantasma‎‎". * Trial of the Sword * Master Mode * Hero's Path Mode * Travel Medallion * Special head armor: Majora's Mask, Midna's Helmet, Korok Mask * Tingle's outfit: Tingle's Hood, Shirt and Tights * Phantom armor set: Phantom Helmet, Armor and Greaves The Champions' Ballad DLC Pack 2 The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - The Champions' Ballad is named after the song "The Champions' Ballad". It was available starting December 7th,2017, via the update version 1.4.0. * New side quest "EX Champions' Ballad" * New dungeon, Final Trial * New shrines, 16 * New weapon, the One-Hit Obliterator * New vehicle, the Master Cycle Zero * Special head armor: Zant's Helmet, Ravio's Hood * Special body armor: Island Lobster Shirt * Phantom Ganon's outfit: Phantom Ganon Skull, Armor and Greaves * Royal Guard's outfit: Royal Guard Cap, Uniform and Boots * New horse gear: Ancient Bridle and Saddle The DLC Packs 1 and 2 cannot be purchased separately and require the Expansion Pass. Rex's costume Pack The Rex's costume is named after Rex from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It was released on November 9th 2017. * New side quest "Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2" * "Rex's costume" consisting of Salvager Headwear, Vest and Trousers List of downloadable content Main quests * "EX Champions' Ballad" * "EX Champion Daruk's Song" * "EX Champion Mipha's Song" * "EX Champion Revali's Song" * "EX Champion Urbosa's Song" Side quests * "EX Trial of the Sword" * "EX Strange Mask Rumors" * "EX Teleportation Rumors!" * "EX Treasure: Ancient Mask" * "EX Treasure: Fairy Clothes" * "EX Treasure: Twilight Relic" * "EX Treasure: Phantasma" * "Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2" * "EX Ancient Horse Rumors" * "EX Royal Guard Rumors" * "EX Treasure: Dark Armor" * "EX Treasure: Garb of Winds" * "EX Treasure: Merchant Hood" * "EX Treasure: Usurper King" Locations Dungeons * Final Trial * Trial of the Sword Shrines * Etsu Korima Shrine * Kamia Omuna Shrine * Kee Dafunia Shrine * Keive Tala Shrine * Kiah Toza Shrine * Kihiro Moh Shrine * Mah Eliya Shrine * Noe Rajee Shrine * Rinu Honika Shrine * Rohta Chigah Shrine * Ruvo Korbah Shrine * Sato Koda Shrine * Sharo Lun Shrine * Shira Gomar Shrine * Takama Shiri Shrine * Yowaka Ita Shrine Enemies Boss * Monk Maz Koshia Mini-bosses * Igneo Talus Titan * Molduking Characters * Etsu Korima * Kamia Omuna * Kee Dafunia * Keive Tala * Kiah Toza * Kihiro Moh * Mah Eliya * Noe Rajee * Rinu Honika * Rohta Chigah * Ruvo Korbah * Sato Koda * Sharo Lun * Shira Gomar * Takama Shiri * Yowaka Ita Items Armor * Island Lobster Shirt * Korok Mask * Majora's Mask (mask) * Midna's Helmet * Phantom Armor * Phantom Ganon Armor * Phantom Ganon Greaves * Phantom Ganon Skull * Phantom Greaves * Phantom Helmet * Ravio's Hood * Royal Guard Boots * Royal Guard Cap * Royal Guard Uniform * Salvager Headwear * Salvager Trousers * Salvager Vest * Tingle's Hood * Tingle's Shirt * Tingle's Tights * Zant's Helmet Horse equipement * Ancient Bridle * Ancient Saddle Special objets * Master Cycle Zero (Rune) * Misko's EX Journal (Book) * Misko's EX Journal 2 (Book) * One-Hit Obliterator (Temporary weapon) * Picture of the Champions (Key item) * Super Rumor Mill (Book) * Travel Medallion (Key item) Game modes * Hero's Path Mode * Master Mode Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC